


Pilgrimage

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Sam. <br/>Bobby's POV - He sits and watches. Every year it's the same; the pilgrimage to this grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

He sits and watches. Every year it's the same; the pilgrimage to this grave.

He's amazed no other hunter had recognised the pattern. But then he's one of the few left that can claim to know Sam Winchester, to guess how his mind works.

But then only he and Sam know that the man buried here is Dean Winchester even though the headstone says something else.

He knows Sam is aware of him, that today of all days Sam is vulnerable. But Bobby also knows that no matter what Sam has become he will not kill him at Dean's graveside.


End file.
